Myra Beau
|Mane = with stripes with stripes (formerly) |Coat = (formerly) |Owner = Pandora |Nicknames = Mira, Myr |Relatives = Adeline Beau (sister) |Cutie Mark = |image1 = A Myra Beau ID.png |image1width = 200px |tab1title = Unicorn |Misc 1 Title = Magic aura |Misc 1 Text = |image2 = A Myra Beau mad.png |tab2title = Pre-look |image3 = Myra Beau EgQ form.png |caption1 = Myra Beau after changing her appearance |caption2 = Myra Beau's appearance while working for the C.S.P. |tab3title = Human |image3width = 85px |caption3 = Myra Beau's human form |Voice = Grey DeLisle m0SZiVf5NI4 (before turning bad) 2KKOc9jlghU (after becoming bad onward)}}Myra Beau is a female unicorn pony, the twin sister of Adeline Beau, and a former head of the Panies C.S.P. group. She is a member and spy of Lord Andros' army. History 'Background' Myra Beau used to be very close to her twin sister, Adeline Beau, and would follow her like a shadow and enjoy whatever they did together. At some point, Myra Beau and her sister were offered a chance to join the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns by Serina Charades. While Adeline immediately accepted the offer, Myra was not interested in being a spy for the C.S.P., but decided to join with her sister. Eventually, Myra and Adeline was promoted into the heads of the Panies C.S.P. group. 'Leaving the C.S.P.' While working for C.S.P., Adeline Beau was shown to be more talented than Myra Beau and got most of the credit for their work, causing Myra to become jealous at her sister. Afterward, Adeline and Myra had a hard time together, which their personal problems caused trouble for the C.S.P., resulting in Myra blaming Adeline for only caring about herself and being a "bad" sister. Having heard enough, Serina Charades confronted them and told Myra Beau that since she could not stop acting bad toward her sister and let her problems affect her job, then it was no place for her at the C.S.P. and fired Myra from the organization. Myra left, but swore that she would get revenge. Later, Myra Beau decided to join Lord Andros and became one of his top spies. 'Aftermath' Myra Beau works as an ordinary member of Lord Andros' army, but is occasionally sent by Lord Andros to spy on his enemies and find information about the C.S.P. Depiction in the film ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'' After hearing about the mirror, Myra Beau decided to visit the human world. She secretly made several trips to the other world and like Sunset Shimmer, she got used to their traditions. When Myra was about to go through the portal once more, a C.S.P. member caught her, but escaped into the mirror. Adeline Beau was then tasked to retrieve her sister before she could disrupt the balance between both worlds. In the human world, like Sunset Shimmer, Myra Beau was a popular person and feared by other students. However, unlike Sunset Shimmer, she didn't have minions and liked to do things on her own. Physical appearance She used to have the same hair and coat color as her sister, which her hair was put in somewhat of the same style like dreads and tied with a purple ribbon. After being fired from the C.S.P., Myra Beau used magic to alter her appearance to look different from her sister. Her new appearance is a dark lavender coat color with dark cerulean and crimson spiky mane that matches her tail. Personality Myra Beau is shown to be cruel, egotistical, and boastful. She is very reckless and likes getting her job done, and is shown to be impatient. Before becoming bad, Myra was shown to be sweet, innocent, and respectful. She also has a deep resentment toward her sister Adeline Beau, describing her as "selfish" and "glory stealing". Skills 'Magic' While her skills in magic may not be up to the standards of Twilight Sparkle or Serina Charades, Myra Beau is shown to be more skilled than average unicorns. 'Miscellaneous' *While working for the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns, Myra Beau learned to perform a spell to detect lies from others. *Myra is able to mimic various accents. While in the human world, Myra used this skill to trick her sister and make her believe she wasn't the same one she knew from Equestria. *She is shown to possess a talent in making great sense and persuasive points when striking a deal. Relationships 'Serina Charades' Myra Beau has a strong dislike toward Serina Charades, as she was the one who fired her from the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns. 'Adeline Beau' Myra Beau used to be very close to her twin sister. However, when Adeline proved to be a better spy and got most of the credit for their missions. Myra became jealous and felt betrayed by her sister. After Serina Charades found out about Adeline and Myra's fight in the C.S.P. headquarters, she grew furious and demanded to ask both of them to calm down. When Adeline explained the situation, Serina concluded that Myra was the one responsible for the fight and fired her from the C.S.P. From then, Myra has hated her sister. 'Lord Andros' One day while crying in the Everfree Forest, Myra Beau was spotted by Lord Andros, to which Myra explained to him what happened to her. Thinking a former member of C.S.P. could be useful, Lord Andros offered her a chance to join his army. Myra objected at first, but eventually accepted the offer. Since then, Myra Beau is shown to be very loyal toward Lord Andros, believing being on his side will help her get revenge on her sister and the C.S.P. Quotes :"Just you wait Serina and Adeline! You'll both regret the day you fired me and stripped me of what I deserved!" :— Myra Beau after being fired from the C.S.P. Organization for Unicorns Gallery Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:C.S.P. Category:Villain Category:Lord Andros' group Category:PandoraStar411